Jurassic World: The Bionic Dinosaur
by Darkfire121102
Summary: It has been a 8 years after the Indominus incident and Blue and Dakota have lived happily but Ingen has come back for Dakota and they have plans for him. Inge has kidnapped Dakota to use him for there new weapon. Will Dakota ever return to his family? Find out in Jurassic World: The Bionic Dinosaur. Warning: Read Jurassic World: The Ultimate Dinosaur before reading this.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Information

**Hello and welcome to **_**Jurassic World: Bionic Dinosaur. **_**This is a sequel to **_**Jurassic World: The Ultimate Dinosaur. **_**This story takes place a 8 years after the Indominus incident and Dakota and Blue have started a family. I do not own **_**Jurassic World **_**or any of the characters in this story besides Dakota and any other characters I decide to make.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be an unknown POV

(Normal POV) No One's POV

(Dakota's POV)

Right now me and Blue are watching our hatchlings play with each other and we started talking.

_**"Blue, you know that I love you right?"**_ I ask.

Blue giggles, _**"Yes silly, you told me that hundreds of time"**_ Blue replied.

_**"Heh right I lost count" **_Then our youngest son Razor comes to me, _**"Dad can you come and play with us?" **_He asked.

That's just like them always asking me to play, I am typically in alpha mode watching over the pack but I always try to make time to spend with Blue and the hatchlings.

_** "Sure Razor I can play with you all" **_I reply.

My second youngest hatchling is Rose who comes over to me, _**Hey dad did you decide to play with us?" **_Rose asks.

_**"Yes **__**sweetie**__** so what do you want to play?" **_I ask.

My second oldest hatchling Daisy comes over, _**"How about hide and seek?" **_she suggests.

My oldest hatchling Blade comes over and agrees. Just then I see what I think is called a helicopter landing on the island.

_**"I will be back" **_I tell the hatchlings and I nuzzle Blue.

_**"Dakota take me with you" **_Blue begs.

_**"Blue I can't you need to be here with the hatchlings but I will take Echo if it makes you feel better" **_I say.

_**"Ok, but be **__**careful**__**" **_Blue says.

_**"I will" **_I reply.

I go get Echo and we leave. When we find the helicopter some humans yell that they have come for me and then they started attacking us. _**"**_

_**Echo go back to the pack!" **_I yell.

_**"But what about you?" **_Echo asks.

_**"I will be fine just get them out of here" **_I reply.

_**"But we need you" **_Echo says.

_**"You all will be fine just go and **__**that's**__** an order!" **_I yell.

Echo then runs to go get the pack. I then feel something penetrate my scales and I start feeling sleepy. Before I lose consciousness I here a man talking. "Tell Vic that we got him" He said. "Yes sir" The other man says. One last thought came to mind, _Please Echo, protect the pack._

**So what do you think is this a good first chapter? ****In the next chapter I will add the Jurassic Park Raptor pack so what should their names be?**** By the way Razor is about 3 in human years, Rose is about 6, Daisy is about 7 and Blade is the oldest at age 8, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please ****review****, bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking out

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chunk of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be an unknown POV

(Normal POV) No One's POV

(Echo's POV)

I got the pack as Dakota demanded but then I saw the helicopter as he calls is leaving. _**"No Dakota!" **_I heard Blue yell. _**"Don't worry he will be fine" **_I promise. We then continue walking but one thought crossed my mind, _I should've stayed with him._

(Dakota's POV)

I start to slowly wake up but I feel different, my body feels heavier. I look at my side and see metal, _what __happened__ to me?_

I see four Raptors that look slightly different from the girls and I go to talk to them.

_**"Where are we?"**_ I ask.

_**"We are in a **__**weapon**__** factory made by a group that calls **__**themselves**__** Ingen"**_ A male that I assume is the alpha says.

_**"So who are you guys?"**_ I ask.

_**"I am Sabor"**_ The male raptor from before answered, _**"I am the alpha of my pack, and this is Ruby"**_ He said pointing at a female raptor, _**"She is my mate, and he is Shredder"**_ He stated pointing at a male raptor in the back of the cage, _**"And last but not least is **__**Sapphire**__**"**_ He said pointing at a female clawing at a wall, _**"Who are you?"**_ He asked.

_**"My name is Dakota, I am the alpha of my pack"**_ I replied.

_**"Nice to meet you"**_ Sabor said.

_**"Have any of you**** tried escaping**__** this place?"**_ I ask.

_**"Yes but we never got out, why ask?" **_Sabor said.

_**"Well, I have a plan"**_ I say.

_**"What is it?"**_ Sabor asks.

_**"Well if we work together we can overpower some **__**guards**__**, but we need to know the layout of the building so we can find the quickest way out and then we will need to move quickly and once outside we need a place to hide"**_ I explain.

Sabor starts nodding his head clearly thinking it over.

_**"Well that sounds like a good plan and we have attempted to escape so many times that we have a good idea of where to go, The hall to the right is the closest but it is ****heavily guarded**__**"**_ Sabor explains.

_**"Then we will need a distraction but what could we use?" **_I ask.

_**"They do give us bowls of food so do you think that would work?"**_ Sabor asks.

_**"Well, we could throw it to **__**create**__** a loud noise that may distract the **__**guards**__** but have you seen a place to hide outside?" **_I ask.

_**"There are **__**several**__** bushes we can hide in"**_ Sabor says.

_**"Then **__**let's**__** do it"**_ I exclaim.

Sabor grabbed an old metal bowl and threw it into the hallway and a bunch of guards went to check it out as a guard came to take one of us, when the gard picked me up to try to get something over my muscle I clawed him and the others came rushing out. We killed the guard and ran towards the exit and made it out and then we hid in the bushes as a bunch of men came looking for us.

They soon left and we went into the forest.

_**"That went **__**perfectly**__**"**_ Sabor exclaimed.

_**"**__**It's**__** not over yet, they won't give up **__**easily**__** but for now **__**let's**__** find a **__**suitable**__** den to stay at"**_ I say.

_**"Ok"**_ Sabor agrees.

**So how was that ****chapter****? Let me know if you like the new format I am ****using****.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Indoraptor

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Author**

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chunk of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be an unknown POV

(Normal POV) No One's POV

(Echo's POV)

I can't find Blue anywhere, _Where could that raptor be?_ When we got back to the din Blue ran off and Charlie went to get food with Delta. I finally decided that she would come back when she felt like it, it's best that she's left alone._ I can't __imagine__ what __she's__ going through at the loss of her mate._

(Blue's POV)

I am sitting at my favorite lake, it has crystal clear water and a great view of the sky. The lake has a huge field that me and Dakota loved to play in surrounded by a dense forest. _I just __want__ him back, is that too much to ask? I hope he is okay._

(Charlie's POV)

Me and Delta decided to look for food but we got sidetracked, we found a raptor that looked very similar to Dakota but he had reddish lines on his sides while Dakota only has black scales. _An indoraptor. _He turned towards us.

_**"Wow I **__**didn't**__** know that I had fans, what are you two doing **__**around**__** here at this time of night?"**_ He asked.

_**"W-We were just leaving"**_ I stuttered.

_**"Aw **__**there's**__** no need to be scared"**_ He said.

Delta decided to cut in by saying _**"Look **__**usually**__** we don't ask for help but you look pretty strong and our alpha was kidnapped by humans so tell me, can we trust you to help us and in **__**return**__** we will help you or give you anything you want"**_ Delta said.

_**"Hmm, I will need to think about it but tell me who is your alpha?" **_He asks.

_**"He is Dakota but he is better known as The Ultimate **__**Dinosaur**__**"**_ Delta answers.

I then see recollection in his eyes, _**"So they took my brother, well then I will help you"**_ He said.

_**"Wait, brother, what do you mean by that?"**_ I ask.

_**"Well, he is **__**technically **__**considered**__** my brother because he is an indoraptor like me"**_ He answered. _**"**_

_**Ok, by the way, what is your name?" **_I ask.

_**"My name is Indo"**_

**Oh man it feels like forever since I updated, thanks guys for being patient with me but I have been working with my new beta reader trying to get things sorted out, also check out my bio to see any links that I posted like a link to my books folder on google drive ****which**** contains a document named "Links" that will contain all of the links in it. I also have my email in my bio so if you have any questions you can send me an email. Follow my Instagram Darkfire121102 to see any posts on any ****stories**** that I have in the works and I am ****planning**** on posting ****writing**** tutorials if you are ****interested****. This ****Saturday**** is also my ****sister's**** graduation from Kentucky Wesleyan college**** so I ****won't**** be posting anything for ****at least**** the first ****half**** of the week but I plan on getting back to the regular updates of 1 chapter per story every weekday.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Becomes A Friend

Key:

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Author**

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be an unknown POV

(Normal POV) No One's POV

(Dakota's POV)

_What __happened__? What did they do to me? I need answers but I don't want to put my new __friends__ in danger. That settles it. _It is currently night i have decided to sneak off and find one of Ingens facilities. As I walked through the jungle I saw my reflection in a lake and I couldn't believe my eyes. My left eye had metal surrounding it and a small piece of glass revealing my eye, a strand of metal ran around the back of my head and went down my neck, back and tail covering my spikes and my spikes had metallic razors on them making them much sharper. Attached to a strip of metal on my back were two large rockits as the humans call them that are folded at my sides.

_**"What did they do to me?"**_ I asked out loud.

I continued through the jungle until I found a clearing that had one of the facilities.

The building was on heavy guard but I already had a plan to get them out of the way. According to my old alpha **(Owen) **I can run 90 to 100 MPH so I can easily get away if I make a noise. I decided to go a bit deeper into the jungle then I screeched as loud as I could. All of the guards came running as fast as they could but I was long gone. I was able to get in and after a bit of walking around I found a dinosaur I wasn't expecting to see, Indy.

_**"Hello Dakota"**_ She said, _**"They caught you too I suppose"**_.

She looked like I did, she had the metal in the exact same places except for the rockits.

_**"Whats, going on?"**_ I ask.

_**"I will explain later but for now we should let bygones be bygones and work together to stop Ingen"**_ She said.

_**"Alright but we should **__**hurry,**__**"**_ I said.

At that moment we heard footsteps and I knew that we were dead.


	6. Update

I may not post for at least a week or more because my google account has been hacked into and I have to make sure that he/she can't get into it anymore, if you see ANY suspicious activity on fictionpress or my instagram AT ALL contact me using the email in my bio. If you have any advice you think will help me then go ahead and email that to me too. By the way, I have already changed my password this is just a precaution.


End file.
